familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Waterloo
Waterloo may refer to: *Battle of Waterloo, a battle fought near Waterloo, Belgium Places Australia *Waterloo, New South Wales *Waterloo, South Australia *Waterloo, Victoria *Waterloo, Western Australia Belgium *Waterloo, Belgium, location of the battle Canada *Waterloo, Nova Scotia *Waterloo, Ontario, a city **Waterloo (electoral district) **Regional Municipality of Waterloo in Ontario **University of Waterloo *Waterloo, Quebec Hong Kong *Waterloo Road, Kowloon *Waterloo Station or Yau Ma Tei (MTR), a station on the Hong Kong metro system New Zealand *Waterloo, New Zealand **Waterloo Interchange (Hutt Central) Railway Station Sierra Leone *Waterloo, Sierra Leone United Kingdom *Waterloo, London, an area of the London Borough of Lambeth **London Waterloo station, mainline station **Waterloo tube station, London Underground station **Waterloo Memorial, another name for Wellington's Column *Waterloo, Caerphilly *Waterloo, Dorset *Waterloo, Huddersfield, West Yorkshire *Waterloo, North Lanarkshire, a suburb of Wishaw *Waterloo, Perth and Kinross *Waterloo, Merseyside **Waterloo (UK Parliament constituency) *Waterloo Monument, a 150 foot memorial to the battle in the Scottish Borders United States *Waterloo, Alabama *Waterloo, California *Waterloo, Illinois **Waterloo Historic District (Waterloo, Illinois), a district listed on the National Register of Historic Places in Illinois *Waterloo, Indiana, in DeKalb County *Waterloo (Amtrak station), a train station in Waterloo, Indiana *Waterloo, Fayette County, Indiana *Waterloo, Johnson County, Indiana *Waterloo, Iowa *Waterloo, Louisiana *Waterloo (Princess Anne, Maryland), a 1750 historic home in Princess Anne, Somerset County, Maryland *Waterloo, Missouri *Waterloo, Nebraska *Waterloo, New Hampshire *Waterloo Historic District (Warner, New Hampshire) *Waterloo Village, New Jersey *Waterloo (Andover, New Jersey), listed on the NRHP in New Jersey *Waterloo State Recreation Area, a state park in Michigan *Waterloo (town), New York **Waterloo (village), New York *Waterloo (Albertson, North Carolina), listed on the NRHP in North Carolina *Waterloo, Ohio *Waterloo, Oregon *Waterloo, South Carolina *Waterloo, Texas (former name for Austin, Texas) *Waterloo, Clarke County, Virginia *Waterloo, Fauquier County, Virginia *Waterloo, New Kent County, Virginia *Waterloo, Grant County, Wisconsin, a town *Waterloo, Jefferson County, Wisconsin, a town **Waterloo, Wisconsin, a city within the town of Waterloo in Jefferson County **Waterloo Downtown Historic District, listed on the NRHP in Wisconsin Antarctic *King George Island (Antarctica) or Waterloo, an island in the South Shetland Islands Music *''Waterloo'' (album), a 1974 album by ABBA *"Waterloo" (ABBA song) *"Waterloo" (Iced Earth song) *"Waterloo" (Stonewall Jackson song) *Waterloo Music Company, a Canadian music publishing and musical instrument retailing firm *Waterloo Records, an independent music store in Austin, Texas Films *''Waterloo'' (1929 film), a 1929 German film directed by Karl Grune *''Waterloo'' (1970 film), a 1970 film on the battle starring Christopher Plummer and Rod Steiger Other uses *''Waterloo'' (video game), a 1989 strategic computer game by PSS *Waterloo (cheese), a British cheese *Waterloo Gasoline Engine Company *Waterloo Hydrogeologic, a groundwater software, training and consulting company *[[HMS Waterloo|HMS Waterloo]], the name of two ships of the Royal Navy, and one planned one *''Waterloo'' (game), a 1962 Avalon Hill board wargame of the battle *Waterloo R.F.C., a rugby union club based in Blundellsands Merseyside, England See also *Waterlooville, Hampshire *Waterloo & Robinson, an Austrian band